SO HOW DO YOU ENLOVE A REAL MALFOY?
by Me Maalfoy
Summary: HERMIONE Y GINNY PLANEAN UN PLAN PARA CONQUISTAR A DRACO EN VENGANZA DE LO QUE LES HIZO EN EL PASADO! SIN REVIEWS NO HAY ACTUALIZACI ÓN!


SO HOW DO YOU ENLOVE A EGOCENTRIC MALFOY?

1

PLAN VENGANZA

FLASH BACK: 11 AÑOS ANTES

Rizos enmarañados, una maña postura, cejas demasiado pobladas…esa era la descripción total de una niña de 14 años llamada Hermione Granger.

Se encontraban en la noche de graduación, el dj habló "el tiempo ha llegado, chicos escojan a su chica", después de poner una canción algo melosa.

Los chicos caminaban por el salón mirando a todas las chicas las cuales esperaban atentas la llamada de su principe.

Él: rubio, alto, soriente y con los ojos más sorprendentes que se puedan tener; caminaba y pasaba frente a cada una de ellas, se paró por un momento frente a Pansy Parkinson, ella sonrío coquetamente y dío un paso al frente, pero Draco estaba concentrado en otra, con su precencia fue apartando a cada una de las chicas que le estorbaban, hasta llegar a ella...a Hermione, él le extendio su mano y caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, ella paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y lentamente se acercaba en dirección a sus labios, pero justo en ese instante la alrma de incendios sonó y todos salieron corriendo, o mejor dicho sonó el despertador...

Ash! Te odio! Lo arruinaste de nuevo! dijo Hermione golpeando al despertador causante de interrumpir uno de sus mejores sueños

Se paro de la cama pero enseguida calló al piso, causa: se habia enredado con las sábanas, efecto: un nuevo moreton en la rodilla

Volví a soñar con él dijo Hermione mientras caminaba por el pasillo al lado de Ginny Weasley

¿con Draco? pregunto Ginny emocionada, Hermione asintio ¿qué paso esta vez?

El baile de fin de año...

¿OTRA VEZ?

Si sonrío emocionada

No lo entiendo...¿por qué siempre te toca soñar con él?

Por que si el apareciera en tus sueños, sería como si me engañara en sueños y contigo! Mi mejor amiga

Aahh...ya entendí!

$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&$&#$&$&#$&#$&#$&#

srita. Parkinson, ¿podría llevar esto a la sala de cosas pérdidas? dijo Snape entregandole una carpeta

por supuesto, profesor dijo sonriendo melosa, mientras tomaba el objeto

En el camino, no aguanto la tentación de ver lo que tenía esa carpeta. Asi que la abrío y se llevo una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que contenía en la primera pagina.

Era un corazón flechado que ocupaba toda la página, y dentro de él estaban dos nombres: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy 4e.

Oh dios mio! dijo entre risas

Cambio su rumbo, hacia la torre de Slytherin, entró y presumio la carpeta a todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí, el objeto paso de mano en mano hasta llegar al poder de Blaise Zabini.

MALFOY! VEN AQUÍ! TIENES QUE VER ESTO! dijo Blaise riendo burlonamente

Draco camino hacia él

¿qué pasa? preguntó curioso

parece que ya tienes novia, eh?

Que patetica! dijo haciendo una mueca, al momento en que cerraba la carpeta

$&#$&#$#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&

Hermione entró al salón, tomó su lugar donde siempre, donde se encontraba un pergamino dorado.

"Para Hermione"

decía con letras doradas. Emocionada la abrío y la leyó. La estrujo contra su pecho, seguido por demasiados suspiros.

¿que haces Hermione? Ginny se sentó a su lado

yo... me voy a morir dijo Hermione en un estado de shock

¿que? Dame eso...dijo arrebatandole la carta leyendola en voz alta...

querida Hermione:

me he enterado de que sientes un gran amor por mi...¿por qué siempre lo has ocultado si ambos sentimos lo mismo?

Espero que lo en verdad me ames y me correspondas, ya que en mi corazón siento un gran vacío si no estas tú... si es así te estaré esperando en en Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo...

Besos...DRACO MALFOY

No te creo! Herm! Lo lograste! gritaba Ginny de emoción

$&#

hora del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor:

ya llegó? pregunto Hermione ya que estaba sentada de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin

se esta sentando susurró Ginny

luzco bien?

Perfecta...ve y sorprendelo!

Hermione estaba completamente nerviosa, se puso de pie y se dirigio a la mesa donde él se encontraba. Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron callados al notar su precencia.

Hola Draco...dijo con inseguridad

Oh Dios! Miren su cabello! dijo Pansy a las demás chicas

Leí tu carta... me parecio muy dulce y conmovedora, gracias.

Draco se sorprendío por las palabras de Granger, no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando. Pansy lo tomo del brazo, orgullosa demostrandole que él era su chico y ella su chica.

Solo vine a decirte que...continuaba

Es una broma dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosa ¿qué aun no lo has entendido?

Ella se quedo estatica, inmovil...en realidad se lo había creído, en realidad pensó que Draco podría llegar a amarla como ella lo amaba a él.

Es que yo pensé que...

¿...que draco te amaba, pobrecita, eres tan ingenua! dijo otra chica de Slytherin

todo el Gran Comedor estalló en una gran carcajada...

FIN FLASH BACK: PRESENTE

Habían pasado once años desde ese tormentoso día en el que había pasado las siguientes clases encerrada en el baño.

Hermione había cambiado lo suficiente como para no volverse a dejar pisotear por nadie más.

Ahora su cabello era lacio, manejable y ella tenía el control sobre el. Habia comenzado a asistir al gym, logrando obtener una deliciosa figura. Y con un gran esfuerzo había conseguido un empleo en una empresa de publicidad.

El despertador sonó, había cambiado en algunas cosas pero había unas que no se podían olvidar, como el hecho de que todas las mañanas se enredaba con las sábanas, ya no soñaba con Draco Malfoy, ahora era Tom Welling o Mathhew Fox protagonista de Lost.

Buenos días, Herms dijo Ginny, ambas compartian departamento

Hola Ginn...¿que tenemos para hoy?

Armani...mostro un conjunto negro, digno de toda una ejecutiva una mujer lo dejó apartado para su hija, y lo recogerá en quince días.

Perfecto... hermione sonrío complacida, tomo el traje y se metío a bañar

Minutos después se encontraba lavandose los dientes, cuando la contestadora sonó.

HERMIONE! Querida...es mamá, ¿que esperas para contestar cariño? El día de gracias esta cerca y espero que vengas a la cena con muy buena compañia masculina, sabes a lo que me refiero, corazón...

Son las 7 de la mañana, ¿como quiere que le conteste? dijo para sí

Entró a la oficina vistiendo su glamuroso traje digno de toda una profesional, tal y como ella lo era.

Presiono el botón del elevador y entró.

Hola Herms, ¿como estás? pregunto un chico encargado de la paquetería del edificio

Estoy bien Adam dijo en tono aburrido

Que bien, por que esta mañana yo también amanecí bien, y sabes? Te gustaria que almorzaramos juntos?

Estoy ocupada, lo siento

El ascensor llegó al piso de Adam, este se despidio de ella y salío.

Te desespera verdad? pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio, de unos 40 años más o menos

No! Es solo que no lo tomo muy en serio

Hombres, siempre son así

Hermione sonrío. El elevador se abrío y las dos salieron.

Disculpa! dijo la rubia cuando Herms ya tomaba su camino ...sabes donde esta la oficina de Jeff Walker?

Si, es mi jefé sigueme.

Oh gracias, verás me cito a las ocho y son las ocho veinte, es mi primer día y uno de mis hijos estaba enfermo

No te preocupes, Jeff es el hijo del dueño y no creo que haya notado la hora. Siempre esta jugando en la computadora.

Jeff aparecio por el pasillo en ese instante.

Hermione! ¿no has visto a una mujer que debío llegar aquí hace miro su reloj 20 minutos?

Herms y la otra mujer se mirarón.

Bueno, verás Jeff..miró a la rubia pidiendo su nombre

Hilary

Hilary no llegó tarde, yo me la encontré y le estaba mostrando el edificio invento rapidamente

Oh que bien dijo Jeff complacido

A próposito, creo que vi a Adam jugando con uno de tus videojuegos

¿es una broma? angustiado

no

jeff corrio hacía su oficina.

$&#

SALA DE JUNTAS 9:00 AM:

Chicos, tenemos un nuevo cliente decía Jeff mostrando unas diapositivas en donde salía la foto del "cliente" era alto, rubio, sonreía y sus ojos expresaban cierto tipo de controlación

Es apuesto susurro Hilary a Hermione

Es mi peor pesadilla, me hizo la vida terrible en la adolescencia.

…él es el multimillonario DRAco Malfoy, y pondrá un restaurante en 4 semanas. Asi es que chicos, quiero sus propuestas mañana.

Después de varías juntas, llamadas por teléfono, registros... el día en la empresa había terminado, rendida se dirigio al ascensor de nuevo. Presiono el botón y esperó. Después de unos segundos este no abrío y lo volvío a presionar insistentemente.

Supongo que si lo presionas más de 2 veces sabra que tienes prisa escucho una voz masculina junto a ella

Oh no...susurró sin que este pudiera oirla, pero si pudo ver su pálido rostro

Esperaron por lo que para ella parecieron horas y entrarón.

Bajarón un piso, y entrarón como 9 personas provocando que Hermione y él se hicieran hasta atrás quedando a una corta distancia.  
ella había quedado un paso más adelante de él, cosa que el aprovecho para mirara detenidamente su trasero. La mirada de ella inba de una lado a otro "me quiero morir" susurró de nuevo. Sin saber que hacer ni porque comenzó a tararear la canción que estaba de fondo... finalmente el elevador se abrío y ella fue la primera en escabullirse de ahí.

Tienda departamental Style, ¿en que puedo servirle? Dijo Ginny contestando el teléfono de la tienda en la que trabajaba

Soy yo dijo Hermione caminando por la acerca con el celular en mano

Hermione!

¿podemos vernos para comer? Tengo que hablarte de algo.

Claro, nos vemos donde siempre.

Ok. Byeee

Adíos Ginny colgó el teléfono ¿QUE ESTAS MIRANDO? dijo Ginn a Neville que estaba parado frente a ella como tarado

Aahh...este...nada es solo que hoy..te ves linda

Gracias Neville...dijo sin tomarle mucha atención a sus comentarios

Ginny alzó la mirada, Neville seguía ahí, mirandola fuera de control.

Estoy trabajando Neville...

Ah! Si, si. Ya me voy dijo nervioso, camino y lo unico que hizo fue cambiar de angulo, ahora la miraba por detás

Ya te ví, Neville dijo Ginny al verlo reflejado en el monitor de la compu, y Neville deparecio

$&#

adivina a quien me encontré hoy? decia Hermione en el restaurante

la princesa de Suecia?

No, tonta, al mismisimo Draco Malfoy

¿que? sorprendida ¿donde?

En la oficina, va a poner un restaurante de lujo en 4 semanas

te reconocio?

El pobre estaba más concentrado en mi trasero que en mi rostro. Nos encontramos en el ascensor y me volví a sentir como la niña de 14 años frente a el.

Tengo una estupenda ídea dijo Ginny tramando algo tienes que ganar esa cuenta!

¿que? ¿por qué?

VEN-GAN-ZA dijo provocadora conquistalo, enamoralo de tí, y después lo sueltas con el corazón roto. Tiene que sufrir todo lo que nos hizo hace once años

No lo creo... y si me reconoce?

Te tuvo a milimetros de distancia y no te reconocío.

y...¿que hay de mi nombre?

Usa tu segundo nombre "Jane" recalcó

HOOOLLA!

Les gusto? La verdad es que esta es una historia, inspirada en otro lado, con algunos detalles cambiados. Espero que les este gustando, les aseguro diversión, eso sí.

Les pido porfaz que me dejen 1000 reviews! Y que me digan todo lo que me quieran decir, en fin, a mi me esta gustando mucho como va? Que tal a ustedes?

NOTA: sin reviews no hay actualización

DISFRUTENLO!

Las quiere...Faby Reeves...


End file.
